Tristan de Martel
Tristan de Martel is a character on The Originals. He is the brother of Aurora de Martel, and is the son of the Count de Martel. He is the first vampire ever turned by Elijah Mikaelson, and a member of the Trinity. History Tristan is the son of Count de Martel and lived in his castle with his sister, Aurora. In the year 1002, he and his family met the Mikaelson siblings when they, aided by Lucien, pretended to be the wealthy children of a friend of the Count's. Later that year, when Aurora was secretly meeting with one of the Original Vampires, Niklaus Mikaelson, Tristan caught her with their servant Lucien, who had always loved Aurora and had discovered her affair with Klaus. Tristan, believing that it was Lucien whom Aurora was having the affair with, ordered the guards to take him. Tristan tortured Lucien in the dungeons when Klaus and his brother Elijah attempted to stop him. Tristan revealed that he learned the truth about them from a woman who had survived an attack from their brother, Kol. He threatened that he would expose them if they did anything to him and then pulled out a dagger, slashing Lucien across the mouth, scarring him. After the torture, Tristan spoke to Aurora but was attacked by a healed Lucien, who, unknown to him, had been healed by Klaus's blood. One of the guards stabbed Lucien in the back, killing him, though it would not last as Lucien had begun his transition into the first sired vampire. Sometime later, Tristan was turned into a vampire by Elijah Mikaelson, becoming the first vampire in his sire line. At some point in the past, Tristan began keeping his sister in a monastery, visiting her from time to time. Season Three In ''You Hung the Moon'', Tristan sparred with his sister Aurora in the monastery where she was being kept. He told her he knew about an incident the previous day where she had killed one of the monks. She explained that she had received a letter saying he was unavailable for his usual visit and grew angry. Tristan wished she had handled it better and realized he couldn't let her out of the monastery in the mental state she was in, telling her he would miss her while he he was gone. She grew angry at the idea of him leaving and attacked him. Tristan injected her with a sedative while she begged for him to take her with him, passing out. He asked the monks to increase her dosage, saying she could be a danger to others or herself and that he'd be back soon and bring her a souvenir from New Orleans. In ''I'll See You in Hell Or New Orleans'', Tristan had arrived in New Orleans, sending Aya to make an offer to Marcel Gerard, the head of the vampires in New Orleans. Elijah tracked Marcel down to where Aya had taken him and threatened Aya for information, where she revealed at The Strix had been responsible for his abduction. Elijah shoved his hand into Aya when Tristan appeared, wanting to have a word with Eliah, saying the safety of his sire line was at stake. Once they had a moment alone, Tristan revealed that Marcel had been a potential recruit for The Strix and wasn't a part of the larger issue; the war between the sire lines. He explained that Lucien had been pushed into a corner by The Strix and as a result, he was desperate to exterminate Elijah's line to get rid of Tristan by targeting Elijah. Elijah remained skeptical but Tristan reminded him that Lucien may not try to attack Elijah directly but may have someone else do it for him, like Klaus. Tristan warned that Klaus may choose Lucien over his own family. When Elijah assured him that it would all be fine since Klaus was disposing of Lucien while they spoke, Tristan suddenly told him that Klaus shouldn't do that since Lucien's ally Alexis believed there was an object capable of killing Originals and if that Lucien died, no one would be able to find it. Elijah managed to stop Klaus. Later on in the night, Tristan looked on at the latest murder vitctim with a scarred smile proudly, seemingly the one truly responsible for them, wanting to frame Lucien. He received a call from Aurora but ignored it. She left him a voicemail, saying she was cutting her stay in the monastery short, having killed all of the guards, and that she was coming to New Orleans. Personality Tristan is both charming and worldly, a man born into such wealth and power that he carries with him the cool assurance of his own superiority. With those he loves, he can be equal parts warm and caring, obsessive and co-dependent. But with his enemies, he is cruel and completely merciless. Lucien once described him as having a wicked personality. This is later proven by his vicious punishment of Lucien after he thought he caught the servant and his sister together. Tristan possesses a very stoic personality, rarely showing surprise or fear, and when he does, it is very muted. His expression barely changed when Klaus had him in a chokehold, and he responded by revealing that he knew what they were and that they were running. Likewise, he showed only the briefest moment of surprise at Lucien coming for him, completely healed. He has an unhealthy obsession with his sister. He is commanding, elegant, educated aristocrat who can be diabolically vicious. Physical Appearance Tristan is a man of average build with dirty blonde hair. He dresses well, in suits and ties, in a similar manner to his sire. Powers and Abilities Tristan possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire. But being over a thousand years old, he is one of the strongest non-original vampires in existence, he has powers similar to Sage. Although since he is older than her, he presumably has greater powers. It is unknown the extent of Tristan's strength and speed, it is possible that it is equal to that of the original vampires. Weaknesses Tristan has the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire. Relationships * Aurora and Tristan (Brother and Sister) Appearances Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' (Flashback) *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' Name *'Tristan' is a given name of Welsh origin. It originates from the Brythonic name Drust or Drustanus. It derives from a stem meaning "noise", seen in the modern Welsh noun trwst (plural trystau) and the verb trystio "to clatter". Trivia *He is the oldest vampire of Elijah's sire line. *Tristan is bisexual. File:Tristan-4.png **This makes him the fourth LGBT character to appear in The Originals after Rebekah, Aiden and Josh and the sixth LGBT character to appear in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Universe overall. *Tristan's name is similar to the Game of Thrones' character Trystane Martell. *Tristan is a handsome and mysterious vampire who has a long and complicated history with the Originals. Both charming and worldly, a man born into such wealth and power that he carries with him the cool assurance of his own superiority. With those he loves, he can be equal parts warm and caring, obsessive and co-dependent. But with his enemies, he is cruel and completely merciless. *Tristan has many similarities to his sire, Elijah, including his sense of style and that he carries a handkerchief in order to clean up any blood that stains their hands. *He is skilled in swordplay. Gallery Normal_originals301_01803.jpg Tristan302pic1.jpg Tristan3x03.jpg References See Also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Members of the Trinity Category:LGBT